Three Can Play
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: Carickyl fic...filthy, smutty, oneshot. There may be some plot thrown in there somewhere, but I'm not sure. This is for entertainment only. This does include Rick, Carol, and Daryl. There are hints of Rickyl as well so consider yourself warned. Rated M and I own nothing from The Walking Dead.


**Well, this has been a work in progress for some time now. It's not a new fic so don't get excited. It's simply a oneshot and I don't even remember now how it was brought on. Much thanks to BLuIcy and HaloHunter for their ideas and feedback. You two are the best! Please overlook any errors. I've scanned, but it's late and I'm tired. I do hope you enjoy this slice of goodness.**

**Oh yeah and in case you missed the summary, this is a CARICKYL oneshot, which means there will be some Rickyl thrown in there. Consider this your warning. I appreciate all feedback! Thanks! **

...

Carol opened her eyes with a gasp, ripples of pleasure rippling through her. She was faced with Daryl's wicked grin, his body positioned between her legs on the bed. His hair was sticking up at odd angles and he looked like sin. He slid his tongue across the bare skin of her belly and she felt the answering warmth down below. Glancing at the alarm clock by the bed, she looked back at him.

"Daryl," She warned.

"We got time," He responded, his voice low and gravelly.

He slid one thick digit between her lips, watching as her eyes fluttered slightly. She sighed contentedly, knowing she would never refuse him, not that she wanted to. He had the maddening ability to make her weak in the knees and bring out her inner whore at the same time. She almost snickered at that, but his strokes quickly pulled her back into the moment.

"God," She moaned as he began rubbing slow circles inside of her.

"Nah, not God. Thanks though," He replied.

He slid his arms underneath her thighs before she could respond and lifted her hips, dragging her closer to him. His eyes burned coals of fire over her skin as he let them lock onto hers. His shoulder length hair brushed against her skin, tickling her with its light touch. She drank in the sight of his deeply tanned shoulders, muscles flexed in his current position. He lowered his mouth and she felt his fingers spreading her open, baring all of her to him. His tongue traced her skin, lapping at her juices. Carol sucked in a breath as he circled her clit, sliding his tongue back and forth. She tried to arch her hips closer to him, but his hand came to rest on her belly, applying a firm pressure.

"Oh yes baby," She keened as he began to dive into her further working her vigorously.

He hummed unspoken words and Carol huffed, her skin flush with her need. She wrapped her fingers into his hair and tugged, one of her favorite things to do. His beard, even though neatly trimmed, still provided a lovely friction that pushed her even closer to the edge.

Carol bit her tongue, at a loss for all coherent thought. She moaned and tried to lift her legs, but Daryl's iron grip held her into place. His eyes opened briefly, his blue orbs taunting her and she sucked in a breath as she watched his tongue slide out onto her skin. He let the tip trace her folds, his breath ghosting over her skin bathing it in warmth.

She let go of his hair and reached behind her, grabbing onto the headboard of the bed. The movement stretched her body out taut and Daryl's eyes darkened. He removed his mouth, wiping his arm across his beard, her arousal glinting in the coarse hair. He climbed to his knees, lifting her hips to slide himself inside of her. Carol gasped as he slid inside of her, his hips riding flush against hers. His fingers pressed firmly into her hips and she retained her grip on the bed, her whole body flush with arousal.

"Harder baby," She urged him.

He moaned at her command and began to thrust into her roughly, his jaw clenching as he drew closer to his orgasm. She was on the brink, but she was trying to hold back so they could go at the same time. He growled at her, seeing exactly what she was doing. He bent over and latched his mouth onto her hip, applying just enough pressure that Carol began to rock into him harder, her temperature skyrocketing.

"That's it sweetheart," He coaxed, "Don't hold back."

Carol's body trembled and she cried out as her orgasm swept through her body in rivulets of passion. Daryl groaned moments later, his body arched high above hers. He tensed, his muscles quivering seconds before he let out a deep moan, spilling himself inside of her. He collapsed halfway on top of her, his body heaving. Carol rubbed small circles over his sweaty skin.

"I love you," She whispered into his ear.

"Love you more."

...

"Didn't think you were gonna make it," Rick said as Daryl entered into the bar, sliding onto the empty stool next to his best friend.

"Sorry. Got held up at work," Daryl replied.

He signaled the bartender and ordered a beer, not intending to get drunk before having to drive home. Carol would have his ass and drinking wasn't really his thing anyway. It was the smoking he couldn't seem to quit. At the thought, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his cigarettes. He lit one and took a long pull from it, letting the smoke swirl into his lungs.

"How's Carol?" Rick asked.

Daryl turned to study his friend. He was worried about Rick. Ever since his friend's divorce he hadn't seemed to be able to shake this slump that he was in. Every week they met at the same bar, ordering drinks and having the same conversation. And every week Rick didn't seem any better. Daryl wanted to help him, but he didn't know how.

"She's doin' fine as usual. Says to tell ya hey," Daryl said.

Rick nodded, staring down into his glass with a solemn expression. Daryl nodded his thanks to the bartender as he was served his beer. He took a small sip of the frosty brew and then set it down with a sigh.

"Ya gotta get out of this funk. She's gone man. Ain't nothin' gonna change that," Daryl said.

Rick lifted his head and looked at Daryl almost as if he were just now seeing him. Daryl hated seeing him like this. This wasn't the Rick Grimes that he knew. That Rick never let anything get him down, especially not the fact that he was mourning a marriage that had been over long before the papers had been signed.

"I know. I just...I can't seem to shake it...shake _her_."

Daryl blew out a cloud of smoke, reaching across the bar for an ashtray to flick his ashes.

"Ya need to get laid. Yer just horny, that's why ya thinkin' bout her," Daryl said.

Rick scoffed, "And how do you suppose I _get_ laid Daryl? There's not exactly a group of women lining up outside of my door."

Daryl stared at Rick, feeling kind of sorry for him and wanting to help him in some way. He toyed with the handle on his beer glass.

"Why don'tcha come over for dinner tonight? Ya know Carol won't mind and she always cooks too much for just the two of us."

"I don't want to intrude..."

Daryl slapped a hand on Rick's shoulder, squeezing lightly, "Ain't intrudin'. Get yer shit an' let's go."

Daryl dropped some money onto the bar to cover the drinks and steered Rick towards the door. He was sure there was a bottle of liquor at the house that hadn't been opened yet they could break into. Maybe then Rick would start to forget all about Lori and how the bitch had done him so wrong.

...

Daryl laughed as Rick recounted the tail of how Daryl had once tried to take him hunting. They were sitting around the kitchen table after dinner, the nearly empty bottle of liquor sitting in the middle. It was a peaceful night, cool enough that Carol had opened the windows to let in the summer breeze. Daryl was glad to see Rick loosening up a bit. It seemed to do him some good to be around people that cared about him and didn't feel the need to bring Lori into the conversation.

"It's good to see you smiling again sheriff," Carol grinned, winking at Daryl as Rick droned on, the liquor making him chatty.

He leaned back in his chair, one foot pushing against a corner of the table, tipping his chair back. His gaze turned heated as he took in her black tank top paired with the denim shorts she was wearing. When she had bent over earlier he had made himself hold back a groan. They left little to the imagination.

He parted his lips as Carol took a sip of her drink, her tongue darting out slightly to catch the last drop. Little minx knew exactly what she was doing to him. He ran a finger underneath the collar of his shirt, clearing his throat.

"...then I fell into this gutter where magical fairies sprinkled me with pixie dust," Rick said, catching both of their attentions.

Daryl scrunched up his face in confusion as Carol snickered, "What the fuck?"

Rick chuckled, "Just trying to get your attention. It was obvious that the two of you are too busy eye fucking one another to pay me any attention."

Daryl slid his eyes over to Carol whose face was turning a slight shade of red. Feeling bold, Daryl caught the sheriff's eyes and smirked.

"Jealous?" He taunted.

Rick stared back at him, a small smile playing on his lips, "Maybe," He challenged.

Carol licked her lips, glancing between the two men, clearly giving it lots of thought. Daryl met her eyes and read her thoughts loud and clear.

"Are you kiddin' me right now?" Daryl asked her.

Carol shifted to her feet, walking around the table to stand between the two men, "I don't think it's a bad idea. Weren't we just talking about doing something nice for Rick the other day?" She asked Daryl.

Daryl opened his mouth to speak, but then realized that they _had_ talked about that the other day. Apparently his version of something nice was a little different than Carol's though. He cleared his throat and glanced at Rick who was looking between the two of them trying to follow the conversation.

Carol bent over and wrapped her arms around Daryl's neck, purposely giving Rick a good view of her ass as she leaned to whisper in Daryl's ear.

"Let's do this for him. We were talking about spicing up things in the bedroom...what better way than with your best friend?" She whispered.

Daryl's jaw tightened, his eyes locking with Rick's as he listened to Carol. He could feel his cock twitching in his pants, the soft flesh beginning to harden. Carol pulled back to stare into his eyes, cutting off his view of Rick and he nodded at her. If this was what she wanted then he would do this for her. Carol flashed him a saucy smile and kissed him, her tongue stroking his. He let his hands roam over her hips and to the curve of her ass, but just as quickly as she had kissed him, she pulled back. Winking, she stepped away from him and he grudgingly let his hands fall to his sides.

Rick eyed her as she turned to him and he was startled when she sat in his lap, fingering the collar of his white t-shirt. He awkwardly placed one hand on her back and the other on her knee, his eyes seeming to understand now where this was leading.

"I...uh-" Rick said.

Carol pressed her lips to his, softly and sweetly silencing him. His eyes widened at first and they flicked to Daryl, trying to judge the other man's reaction. Daryl only stared back silently, slouched back in his chair with his legs sprawled out in front of him. Carol ran her tongue over Rick's lips and they parted slightly, allowing her entrance. She kept kissing him for several minutes until Rick's hands began to explore, hesitant at first as he judged Daryl's reaction and then boldly as no one stopped him.

Carol made little noises of pleasure in the back of her throat, spreading her legs for Rick's hand to slide between them. In his drunken state, he was beginning to really loosen up and Carol took advantage of that.

"Fuck me, that's hot," Daryl's voice was low and gravelly.

She heard his chair slide across the tiled floor and then his hands were on her skin, hot and needy. Carol broke away from Rick to give Daryl attention, her ass still planted firmly in Rick's lap. With Daryl's lips on her neck, Carol reached behind her for Rick's hands and slid them around her waist to underneath her shirt. Rick groaned as his fingers slid over the material of her bra. Then for some unknown reason, he removed his hands, his breathing coming in harsh pants.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry. Don't want you both to hate me," Rick muttered as he gently removed Carol from his lap.

Carol blinked in confusion, struggling for something to say to make it better. Before she could gather her thoughts, Daryl shot out of his seat, slipping around her to step in front of Rick. He planted one hand firmly on Rick's chest, staring the other man down.

"Where ya goin'?" Daryl asked.

Rick ran a hand through his unruly hair, "I can't do this."

"Why? She ain't pretty enough for ya?" Daryl's voice kicked up a notch, his temper threatening to break through.

"Of course she is!" Rick spluttered, "That's not the fuckin' problem."

"Then what is it then?" Daryl countered.

Rick was silent, his eyes staring past Daryl, his body held taut. Daryl shook his head with a sigh.

"Liar," He challenged.

"Excuse me?" Rick's eyes flashed, "That's not it! I can't do this shit because I don't want you both to hate me!"

"Why would we hate ya?"

Rick lowered his eyes, "Because I might lose control. This isn't the first time I've thought about - about the three of us."

Something flickered in Daryl's eyes, but he didn't back down. He digested the information given and then decided to take charge. He nodded to Carol and grabbed Rick by the arm tightly, jerking him into the living room. He stopped in front of the couch and pushed Rick backwards, forcing him to sit. Daryl reached for Carol's hand and helped her straddle Rick again as he stared at Rick, never once backing down. Carol began to unbutton his jeans, tugging on the tight denim. Rick finally lifted his hips enough so that she could work the jeans down to his knees. Reaching into his boxers she pulled out his cock and began to stroke it.

"Very nice sheriff," She murmured approvingly.

Daryl's eyes flickered down to Rick's cock, silently watching as a drop of cum pooled at the tip. Daryl came up behind Carol, his hand stroking up her throat until he came to her jaw and then he applied pressure to tilt her head back. He lowered his lips to hers, claiming her mouth in front of Rick who began to arch into Carol's skilled hands. Daryl's free hand tugged on Carol's shirt, yanking it and her bra up at the same time, baring her breasts to Rick's gaze.

Seizing the moment, Rick leaned forward, latching onto one pert nipple and sucking on it roughly. Carol rolled her hips, a low moan escaping her that Daryl immediately swallowed with his mouth. Silently, the two men began to work together to remove her clothing, tugging and yanking on different articles until she was completely naked. Rick wrestled his jeans the rest of the way off and whipped his shirt over his head, tossing it to the pile on the floor. He then arched an eyebrow at Daryl.

"I think you're a teensy bit over...dressed," Rick slurred slightly as he stood in front of Daryl.

"Ain't really 'bout me. It's all 'bout you buddy," Daryl said.

Rick shook his head, "Said it wasn't the first time I thought about the _three_ of us, not the _two_ of us."

Without warning, Rick grabbed the hem of Daryl's shirt and yanked it clear over his head. Daryl narrowed his eyes, his pupils glittering in the soft light from the lamp.

"Careful," Daryl murmured to Rick in warning.

Rick cocked his head to the side and then he gave Daryl a smirk. Rick slipped his hands beneath the waist of Daryl's jeans and popped the button, Daryl's hand snaking out to clamp over Rick's wrist.

"I got this," Daryl whispered fiercely.

Carol walked between them, her naked body sliding against theirs, "Now boys. Let's play nicely."

She tilted her head up towards Daryl who dipped his chin to stare down at her with lust in his eyes. Pressing her ass deliberately against Rick's hard cock, she ran her fingers through Daryl's hair. He briefly closed his eyes, his nostrils flaring. Bending her head, she slid her tongue along his neck, sucking at his skin roughly.

"Oh God...Carol," He groaned.

She chuckled, "Not God, but thanks though."

A smile teased his lips at her throwing his words from earlier back at him. She pressed her soft lips to his, tracing his outline with her tongue.

"I love you," She whispered.

Daryl growled low in his throat, his hands sliding down her belly and between her thighs where he slipped two fingers inside of her wet heat. Carol moaned, rocking forward into him. Daryl lifted his eyes reluctantly from hers and looked at Rick over the top of her head. He felt Carol's hands working his jeans down, but neither he nor Rick moved, both of them standing still as statues. He removed his fingers from Carol's heat and lifted them to his lips, pausing just before sticking them into his mouth.

Acting on impulse, Daryl shoved his fingers into Rick's mouth, taking the man entirely off guard with the move. Rick blinked and then his tongue began a slow and steady cleansing of Daryl's thick fingers, licking off all of Carol's juices. Daryl felt his cock twitch and then it sprung free as Carol worked his boxers down his hips next, exposing all of him. Daryl watched Rick's eyes shoot to his cock and he felt a surge of heat race through him seconds before Carol's mouth closed over his hard member.

He moaned, the sensations doubled, coming from two entirely different angles. Daryl hissed, yanking his fingers from Rick's mouth as he hauled Carol to her feet. He pointed to Rick and then to the couch.

"You. Sit," He ordered Rick.

Rick complied, sitting on the couch with his feet planted firmly on the floor. Daryl turned to Carol and ran his hands up and down her sinfully delicious body.

"Straddle him sweetheart. Show him how good ya feel," He whispered into her ear, his tongue tracing its outer shell.

She shivered and nodded, her fingers skirting over his lips lovingly as she moved to do as she was told. Rick was using his hand to pump his cock up and down, his eyes glazed with unbridled passion. Carol straddled his hips and he held his cock steady as she sank down onto him. Daryl watched his wife ride his best friend's cock, a strong wave of desire washing over him.

Daryl knelt behind Carol, his hand tracing the curve of her ass with anticipation. Spreading her, he slipped a finger between her cheeks, teasing her hole. She rocked backwards, whimpering at the intrusion. Daryl angled his head and began to lap at her with his tongue. She squirmed above him, lifting her ass higher and higher. Daryl began to lick her more forcefully, sliding his tongue all over her. He was so into it that he didn't realize he had slipped too far until his tongue grazed Rick's balls. Rick groaned, his hands reaching behind Carol to clench her ass cheeks. Intrigued by the reaction and texture, Daryl continued to lap at Carol all the way down to Rick.

"Shit," Rick muttered, his hips thrusting up into Carol.

Daryl could feel him tensing and knew he was on the edge. Deciding he wasn't ready for anyone to cum yet, Daryl lifted Carol off of Rick, planting her down next to his side. Daryl sat down on the couch next to Rick, leaning back as far as he could go. He crooked his finger at Carol.

"C'mere. Wanna taste ya," He demanded.

Carol climbed up his body on the couch, moving until she was poised over his face. Daryl grabbed her thighs to hold her steady, his mouth humming his excitement. Parting her lips, he dove into her wetness, sucking and licking so that she cried out.

"Oh yes baby," She coaxed as her fingers threaded into his shaggy locks.

Rick glanced between the two of them, wondering where exactly he fit in. He was hard as a rock, his cock leaking from being on the edge of tipping over with Carol. His eyes landed on Daryl's cock, the thick flesh erect and pressing against his belly. He thought about Daryl running his tongue over his balls and bit back a groan. He wasn't sure what it had meant exactly, but it had felt good..._too good_.

Deciding he was going to return the favor, Rick grabbed ahold of Daryl's cock and experimentally stroked it. Daryl's body jerked, his movements stilling and Rick held his breath, his hand still locked in place.

"Don't be a bitch. Take it in yer mouth," Daryl mumbled, his voice muffled.

Rick swallowed, not entirely sure that he could or even wanted to do something like that. He was okay with stroking it, but putting it in his mouth? Wasn't that crossing some kind of unseen line?

"Pussy," Daryl challenged.

Rick narrowed his eyes and shifted his body so that he was on his knees between Daryl's spread legs. Closing his eyes and forcing all thought from his mind, he lowered his head and slid Daryl's cock between his lips. Daryl groaned, his thighs flinching around Rick's shoulders. Somewhere ahead of him, Carol moaned and he heard her mutter something filthy to Daryl.

Carol was loving all of the attention, but what surprised her the most was how much the men were actually into it. It didn't bother her that Rick was between her husband's legs sucking on his cock. In fact, the image and thought only served to further arouse her. The more she thought about it, the harder she rode Daryl's face, his tongue driving her all sorts of crazy. His hands were wrapped around her ass and one of his fingers was circling her puckered hole, occasionally dipping in and out.

The sensations were all becoming too much for Carol and before she could warn Daryl, her body began to spasm. She rocked down onto him hard, yanking on his hair as she flooded his mouth with everything she had. Daryl licked her clean, his tongue working through every crevice to lap her up. She moved off of him on shaky legs, kissing him and tasting herself on his tongue. She inclined her head at Rick and Daryl nodded, sucking in a breath as his eyes drifted down to the man kneeling before him. Carol moved behind Rick and positioned herself in such a way that she was able to lie on her back and slide her warm mouth over his cock.

Rick groaned, the vibrations rocking through Daryl who pumped his hips into Rick. Rick gagged slightly, but quickly relaxed his throat, refusing to be one to ruin the moment. He bobbed his head up and down the thick shaft, quickly learning what Daryl liked by the noises that he made. It was increasingly difficult to concentrate with a beautiful woman sucking his cock, but he thought that he managed alright. He was immensely pleased when he heard Daryl mutter, _"Gonna cum."_

Daryl pushed Rick's mouth from his cock before he could cum and Rick stared up at him in confusion.

"Carol," Daryl called.

Carol's mouth left Rick and he wanted to hit something as he was left hanging again. He didn't know how much more of this his cock could take. He was ready to rip into something, _anything _for relief. He sat back on his heels on the couch, panting, his mind a mess of feelings.

"Gonna take yer ass sweetheart an' Rick can take yer pussy," He whispered into her ear.

Carol nodded, willing to try anything. She moaned as Daryl prepped her area, taking from his and Rick's combined fluids on his cock and using it for lube. This wasn't the first time they had done anal together and they both enjoyed the feel of it.

"There's a condom in the drawer next to you over there," Daryl said to Rick, taking him by surprise.

Rick nodded, glad that one of them was thinking sensibly and rifled through the contents for the condom. He unwrapped the plastic and slid it on, gritting his teeth at how sensitive he was. Rick nodded to Daryl when he was fully sheathed and together they slid into Carol, trapping her between both of their hard bodies. They rested just moment when they were fully seated and let her adjust, her body trembling between them.

Daryl stroked his hand up her throat and cupped her jaw, "Okay?" He asked.

She released a deep breath and then nodded. Daryl nodded to Rick and they took turns thrusting into her, falling into a steady rhythm that rocked her lithe body back and forth between them. Daryl threaded his fingers through her hair, rocking her back so that her head fell upon his shoulder. Locking eyes with Rick once more, he retained eye contact as he nipped at her neck, his teeth skirting her skin lightly.

Rick's hands fell upon her breasts and he teased her nipples, refusing to back down from Daryl's stare. They began to take turns doing things to Carol that made her whimper from the pleasure that she was receiving. Daryl knew she wouldn't last much longer...she had already lasted much longer than he had imagined.

"Kiss him," Carol said suddenly, her face flushed.

Daryl broke eye contact with Rick and tilted his head to stare down at her, his breath hot on her neck. "What?"

Carol's eyes drifted to his, "You heard me. Kiss him," She urged. "Please Daryl."

He closed his eyes, fighting his body's racing heart. When he opened them, he grabbed Rick by the hair, yanking the man's body as close as he could get it considering Carol was wedged between them.

"Bastard," Rick muttered seconds before their lips collided, tongues and teeth clashing together.

Daryl felt his chest heave at the intrusion of Rick's tongue. He pushed back with his own, determined not to let him get the best of him. Rick was the first to pull away and he smirked at Daryl, bending his head to slide his tongue across Carol's skin. Daryl gripped her thighs tightly, thrusting deeply into her.

"Cum for me sweetheart..." Daryl urged.

Carol slid one finger along Rick's face, dipping it into his mouth where he promptly sucked on it as she dipped her head back to lock lips with Daryl. Her body shuddered between them, the dam inside of her breaking. She cried out loudly and Daryl winked at Rick over her head.

Rick's eyes closed to slits, his body bowing up as he began to cum. He rocked his head backwards, his adam's apple bobbing as he fought for breath. Feeling Carol still vibrating around him combined with Rick losing his shit, Daryl rocked into Carol once more. His back tensed, the tendons in his neck straining as he felt the rush of his orgasm. Biting down sharply on his lip, he spilled himself inside of her, letting her body milk every last drop from him. They collapsed together into one big pile, bodies slick with sweat and bodily fluid. Daryl slipped free of Carol, falling back to the other side of the couch, letting his body sprawl out. Carol climbed off of Rick and nestled into him, his lips grazing her forehead.

Knowing sleep would be pulling him under soon, he tucked Carol into his body and rolled them to the floor, taking the impact with his back. He pulled one of the pillows from the couch and lifted Carol's head, placing it underneath her. He smiled at her, her eyes already drifting closed. She never was one to last long after sex, same as him. He lay back down and caught Rick's eye. Glancing down at the spot next to Carol, he looked back at Rick pointedly.

Rick slid the used condom from his soft cock and padded into the kitchen to dispose of it. He turned off several of the lights as he went. He crawled onto the floor on Carol's other side, his body flush against hers. Daryl yawned, feeling his eyes weighing down on him. He blinked several times, his body losing the fight.

"Thank you," Rick whispered as Daryl's eyes slid shut.

...


End file.
